Journal of Robert Goren
by CJSpooks
Summary: New Direction: Goren died suddenly...or did he? Chapter 7 A test and realization
1. Personal Effects and When I'm Gone

Summary: Eames finds Goren's journal among his personal effects. She soon discovers the many sides to the man that she labeled, "The Unreadable Mystery".

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Dick Wolf and the actors who portray them. I'm just borrowing them to tell this story that I thought up. Oh, the song lyrics belong to one of my favorite bands, 3 Doors Down. Their lyrics inspired me to write this…they just fit with the mood of their (Eames & Goren's) relationship.

Okay, now that we've got that all settled, here's the story:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journal of Robert Goren

By CJSpooks 

Prologue: Personal Effects

Eames stepped into his apartment. It felt so…empty without him there. Robert "Bobby" Goren, partner, friend, and detective died yesterday. They said that the doctors did everything they could…but it wasn't enough. At first, when they gave her the news, she couldn't believe it. 

__

"Are you Detective Eames, Detective Goren's partner?"

"Yes I am…is he okay? I heard he was attacked…"

"He was…I'm sorry to have to inform you…your partner didn't make it."

But…after a few days off (courtesy of the captain), she had come to terms with it. But still, Eames felt like crap…she felt sad, angry, and most of all, empty. Bobby was the world to her. He was always there…Now he wasn't. She could still hear his voice clear as a bell in her head. Their last conversation was two days ago.

__

"Hey Eames…I want to give you something."

"What is it, Bobby? Paperwork to sign?"

"No. Here."

"Bobby…a locket? Why?"

"So you'll never be alone. You'll have me around your neck making sure you're okay."

"I'm…touched. Thanks Bobby."

Eames clutched the locket around her neck. She wished Bobby were here right now…Eames shook her head suddenly, trying to clear her mind. She needed to stay calm. 

Since Bobby's mother was technically an invalid due to her mental state, she (as next of kin) took possession of his personal effects. Though, there wasn't that much material of a personal, sentimental nature. He didn't own much in the way of stuff in general. Lying around were academic books and case folders. His job seemed to be all he had. 

Bobby was an odd one, which's why she missed him so much. He was different from any other guy she had ever met. She felt so alone. Which was odd because Eames always thought their relationship was totally platonic, aside from the occasional candid moment they shared. But, Eames admitted…she loved Bobby. She couldn't deny it. 

Without realizing it, she had shed a few tears thinking about him. Then, she saw it. It was a hardcover bound notebook, lying in the floor under the coffee table. On the cover were the words: Journal of Robert Goren. 

Eames' eyes started to blur as more tears came to her red eyes. She wiped them away as she opened the book and began to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: When I'm Gone

__

There's another world inside of me that may never see.

Entry # 1

Writing a journal is something I would think to be a waste of time. But, in a way, I believe it could be therapeutic in a way. So, I'm going to try it. 

I don't talk much to anyone…about my personal life or otherwise. I'm very introverted that way. It's kind of hard to be sociable when you're always stuck in your head. I have a reputation for being the borderline psychopath. My co-workers believe me to be a ticking time bomb waiting to explode…and go over "the edge". 

__

There are secrets in this life that I can't hide.

According to my partner, Alexandra Eames, I'm a bit of a mystery. She even refers to me as "The Unreadable Mystery" sometimes. I guess she wonders if I have any dirty little secrets hidden somewhere under the many layers. Like I mentioned before, I do not share details about myself to anyone…not even her. Though, wouldn't she like to know about the time…maybe I'll save that embarrassing memory for some other time…

__

Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.

I believe I live in a total darkness. Besides the gloomy subject matter surrounds me in, my life has been mostly pain. I have no family, besides my schizophrenic mother who resides in a hospital. I am a man who owns nothing of value, has no one to love and confide in, I have nothing to lose. I live for nothing…

__

Maybe it's far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.

No…I actually don't. The light that shines always, that lights up my abyss…I live for her. I live for my partner. I live and breathe for Alexandra Eames. 

__

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong

I wish there were no fraternization rules preventing a relationship between us. Though, I do understand the logic behind the ruling. We shouldn't be attached…they say that it will jeopardize our working relationship. 

I know I must sound different…not myself. I know I shouldn't feel this way. I can't help what my heart tells me. I feel different around her. I feel…I'm not exactly sure what it is I feel. I may be crazy…

But, Eames makes sure I don't go crazy or fall into the dark abyss. She keeps me level and grounded on our most difficult cases. I'm thankful for that. Or, I fear without her, I would be in a straight jacket. 

__

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone

Even though I may not seem bothered by all the violence I face everyday, I do dream about it. All the images…of corpses, crime scenes, criminal monsters, unspeakable acts…they all embed themselves in my memory. Thus, causing me terrible nightmares and severe psychological trauma. 

I sometimes fear revenge of all the monsters I put behind bars. So, I stay on top of all the parole hearings and things like that. 

I wish Eames could bring me out of this. I wish I could tell her. I need to tell her. But what would I say? How would she react? Would she even care?

__

Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I do everything for Eames. She's my inspiration and motivation. I just want to impress her. Though, my efforts have been quite unsuccessful. They seem to just piss her off…she believes I'm a Mr. Know-it-all. 

__

I'll never let you down even if I could

Our relationship is strong. I depend on her and she depends on me. We watch each other's backs. I would do anything for her. 

__

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

I'd even take the most horrible pain and suffering for her…just as long as she's spared from any pain. Oh God, my heart aches for her right now. 

__

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there

I want to tell Eames that I love her. I need to do it before I pop. The only obstacle…I don't know how to tell her. I've never told anyone that I love them. And the big question: Will she say it back?

I think I'm regressing in behavior. I'm acting like I'm a teenager…I guess I'm making up for lost years. I did have to mature early. 

__

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

I hope I can tell her before it's too late…

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Author's Endnotes: What do you think? Please review: This may well continue into a very long Goren/Eames story. 

Hopefully, I have actually readers. And your ideas, thoughts, and other comments will help me move faster…and push this to a higher spot on my to do list (after homework and other school stuff, of course). 

Oh, and Thanks for reading!

Coming soon: "I feel you".


	2. Blame and Flashbacks, I Feel You

Author's Notes: Halos to all my readers! Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 2 of "Journal of Robert Goren". I can't believe I'm actually updating so soon. See? Reviews do make me work faster. Anyway, I talk way too much. Below is the story of course.

There's some language in this chapter. (People need to wash their mouths out with soap!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journal of Robert Goren

Chapter 2, Part 1: Blame and Flashbacks

By CJSpooks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After reading the first entry in Goren's journal, Eames had fallen asleep on the living room floor of his apartment. When she awoke, she squinted in the bright sunlight that came through the window. She then sat up and sighed. 

__

"Damn it all…Goren didn't see this coming, right? Are you sure there weren't any death threats or any other preludes to warn him?" 

"Eames, he was attacked on his way home from work. Shot in the gut…we're just such that it wasn't a robbery. He was the primary target."

"Shit. I should've driven him home."

"No one saw this coming. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You know that."

"Yeah…but…"

"I'm giving you a few days off. Don't worry. We're going to find the son of a bitch who did this."

"Thank you sir."

Even after the conversation with Deakins, she still blamed herself. Eames sat on Goren's couch, thinking and trying to keep his voice clear in her mind. 

__

"Good Morning, Eames." –Goren said as she walked up to the desk. 

"Oh hey…"

"You seem somewhere else this morning."

"Yeah well…"

"You know, a mind away affects the work of today."

"Did you make that up?"

"Yes, actually."

"Cute…very cute, Bobby."

Goren, being the unique and intelligent person that he was, made up wise sayings and quoted so many people. But, he never said the three words he was holding in…

Oh God, Eames thought, I need to stop this. Eames was not one to dwell on the past and on death. She knew that she had to let him go…but it was hard. She kept remembering all the candid moments they had. 

__

"Morning Bobby, what're you reading? One of those academic books for smarty pants that you love so much?"

"No, TV Guide."

"TV Guide? When do you have time to watch TV?"

"I really don't…I like reading the reviews and other articles."

"Okay, anything good according to the resident critics?"

"Um…well, I'm reading a review of this cop show. It's pretty good…but they say it lacks, and that the format is all wrong, not as good as the original."

"What format and it's a franchise? Since when do cop shows spring franchises?"

"Um…the format is quite interesting. They tell you already who committed the crime before the opening titles. And it's a pretty big franchise."

"That's weird. Why would you watch the rest of the show if you already know who did it?"

"It's the why that's so interesting. And the acting is very convincing."

"Oh okay…who's in it?"

"Vincent D'Onofrio and Kathryn Erbe are two detectives."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure…but they are quite talented. Kathryn Erbe is cute."

"Cute than me?"

"No one has more poise and is more beautiful than you, Eames."

"Thanks Bobby, you know how to make a girl feel special."

Then Bobby gave one of his small smiles that you miss if you don't look quickly enough. Eames then knew that he meant every word when he said she was beautiful. 

Eames shook her head. She really needed to stop those miscellaneous trips down memory lane. She picked up Goren's journal and began to read the next entry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2, Part 2: "I feel you" 

__

They gave me a life that's not so easy to live.

Entry # 2

I guess I wasn't expecting this. Fate has dealt me a difficult hand…a very hard life to live, sometimes. I always wonder why. I'm thinking that my parents had something to do with it. 

__

And they sent me on my way.

I'm the product of an aggressive wife beater/ lady's man and a paranoid schizophrenic. They are the main reason for why I am this way. I blame them…my father mostly. I don't blame my mother that much. She couldn't help it and what the hell could she do? My father was an asshole. He beat the crap out of us…my mother was just afraid. Though, most of the time, my father wasn't even there. He left us…I guess that fucked me up. 

__

I've left my love and forgot my dreams.

I never had an actual love of my life and I guess I almost forgot how to (before I met Eames, that is). Before my worlds had cracked at the seams, I used to be a very well grounded and ambitious young man. I had hopes and dreams. After all these years, I kind of forgot them. 

__

And lost them all along the way.

Now, because of how my life has turned out, I had to forget all of that…It's too late to get them all back.

__

Those little things you say.

Eames…back on the subject of my love (which I recently found again). She is the most beautiful woman. She is petite, blond, bright-eyed, intelligent, courageous, and funny. 

Her sense of humor amazes the hell out of me. She comes up with one liners that make me laugh. I don't know how she does it. She always comes up with them at the right time. You can always love a person who tries to lighten up even the direst situations. 

__

When words mean so much.

She can talk her way out of anything and everything. Her unique charm and wit…it takes my breath away.

__

You never back down.

When she's stuck on something (especially when she's pissed)…it's not a good idea to approach her the wrong way. Also, never stand in her way and tell her she can't co something. She's little but she packs quite a punch. She's very good…at playing bad cop. Her intimidating stare scares me sometimes…

__

When they all shy away.

People usually tend to keep their distance from us when we're deep in our work. I guess their intimidated my our (the Goren and Eames) dynamic. I wonder why…

__

You always listen to me.

Eames seems to be the only one who listens to me when everyone else stays away. She actually cares about my opinions and thoughts on things. 

__

What do I get to get me through this sleepless night's?

Entry # 3 

Damn…another sleepless night full of tossing and turning over and over. There're many nightmarish figures in my head prepared to torment me if I ever get to sleep tonight. I know I need to sleep…but what can help? I'm not going to take sleep medication…

__

What do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?

This is not working…I wish I had someone to hold me and tell me everything's going to be all right. I need someone to be the glue that keeps me together.

__

And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?

I wish Eames could be that person. She would stop all these things from tormenting me ever again. 

__

That's what I feel and I feel you.

I'm guessing that it all sounds crazy that I think Eames can solve all my problems once I tell her everything… but I don't know. She seems like the one…the one I'm made for. I can't help it. Eames…she my love…

END OF CHAPTER 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What'd you think? Was is good or did it just suck? Please review to tell me what you think. The reviews really do help become a better writer. Thanks!

Coming soon: "Here without you" (With revised lyrics to go with the story)


	3. The Letter, Here With You, and Conversat...

Author's Notes: Um…it's me, CJSpooks, again. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm grateful for all the support. Here's the next chapter in "Journal of Robert Goren". This time, instead of an entry from Bobby's journal, it's a letter from Eames to Goren. I hope you like it. Oh, and the lyrics to "Here without you" are from 3 Doors Down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journal of Robert Goren

Chapter 3, Part 1: The letter

By CJSpooks

Eames entered the cemetery, walking slowly…both cautious and respectful. She wasn't really sure how she was to feel right then and there…or here that is. It was a beautiful summer day, sunny and warm. 

She was there to visit her partner's grave. She had done so several times before but it seemed very different. It's been about six months since his passing into the other life. Eames had been assigned another partner…though memories of Robert "Bobby" Goren were everywhere. 

Eames stepped carefully to the spot. His grave was under a tree, in the shadowy shade. Eames liked this spot…it was very peaceful. Somehow it gave her an extra relief. She stood quietly reflecting on her partner before she spoke, "Hey partner. It's me."

She waited as if she was expecting a response and then went on, "Um…work has been pretty slow lately so I took a day off to come see you." A chill came down Eames' spine. "Gee…it's getting pretty chilly right now for the middle of summer. It's kind of…creepy. But that's not why I'm here, Bobby." Eames went up to his tombstone. "I wrote this for you. I'm usually so good with words…but right now it's hard to say everything I want to say." Eames put her handwritten letter against his tombstone and sat back on the bench facing it. 

Little did she know, Goren's spirit, on a little "vacation" from heaven, was wandering around the cemetery that very moment. His eyes lit up immediately when he caught a glimpse of Eames putting something near his grave. He screamed out her name and went to her. As he was about to envelope her in a huge hug, he realized that he couldn't. He was dead. He sighed and looked at his letter. He then began to read.

__

Bobby,

Hey partner. This is kind of weird…you know, writing you a letter. But, I guess writing helps all the emotions flow and get out all you need to say. First, I'd like to say I hope you're okay…wherever you are. I know you're watching over me right now…always. I know I'm never alone (because I wear the locket around my neck all the time). Oh damn it all…Bobby, my life feels so weird without you. I can't function properly without you. I miss you…we all miss you. I need you here…with me. 

Bobby, as I was cleaning out your apartment, I came across your journal. I started reading it. I didn't find any dirty parts…Did you write those thoughts somewhere else? I hope that's okay with you. Don't you come haunt me, okay? Jeez…I'm actually writing like you'd give me a response to this. 

I think I've come to terms with your death. I was assigned a new partner by the department. He's not as great as you, but he gets the job done…I miss your know- it- all technique of catching crooks. I know that Deakins and Carver miss you even though you freaked them both out at times. I guess that's all I have to say right now. You know I'll come back soon, I always do. Well, see you on the other side Bobby, I'm not sure when. 

Oh, and one more thing…I love you too.

Alex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2: "Here Without You"/Conversation with a ghost

As Goren finished reading the letter, Eames started to talk again. 

"Bobby…I…" –She started to say as tears started to flow.

__

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

"What is it? Why are you crying, Eames?" –Goren said. Though he knew that she would not be able to hear him. 

"It's been too damn long since I've seen you alive."

__

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

"I'm not the same person anymore. I'm constantly thinking of you."

"I think about you all the time, Eames."

__

All the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face

"I dream about you too…of us."

"I did too…I don't think I dream anymore now that I'm dead."

__

I'm here without you baby

But you're still here on my lonely mind

"I barely remember what your voice sounds like anymore when I think of you."

"Oh God…You're forgetting me already."

__

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

"Don't get me wrong, Bobby. I'm not forgetting you…"

"Sure sounds like it to me."

__

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, there's only you and me

"I can barely remember what your voice sounds like when I think of you…that's because I can hear it clear as a bell in my dreams. You're with me there…every night."

"Oh…I imagine that you are with me in heaven as well."

__

The miles just keep on rollin'

As the people leave their way to say hello

"You know, so much time has passed."

"Almost a year. I hope you're adjusting well to the new circumstances."

__

I heard this life is overrated

But I hope it gets better as we go

"I wish I had all the time to tell you everything…about the cases I've been on, my thoughts on my new partner, how everything is going in general…but I guess I'm talking to myself. I wonder if you can hear me."

"I can hear you. I'm right here."

__

Everything I know and anywhere I go

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

"Anyway…I have to go soon…but I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Um…remember that night several months before you were killed?"

"Which one?"

"You know…the one when we…"

"Oh that, what about it? You can't here me…so you'll tell me anyway."

"Bobby…this is a weird thing to say to a dead man. And, it's hard to begin with…"

"What? Tell me or…excuse the expression, "die with all the suspense"."

"Bobby. I'm pregnant. You're the father."

"What! You're pregnant! Oh my God!"

"I have to go now…I love you."

"I love you too…wait! Don't leave me!"

Eames started to walk away. Goren jumped in her path to stop her. It was useless, because she went right through him.

End of Chapter 3

To be continued… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my God, were you expecting that? Tell me in a review. Next chapter will be up sometime soon. See you next time, bye byes.


	4. NIHT, PG, Fill Me Up, and Proof

(READ THESE!) Author's Notes: Okay, I know that I have a lot of explaining to do…especially with the discrepancy with the time lapse and everything. I think I made an X-Files like pregnancy…by accident of course. Last chapter was supposed to be five to six months after Bobby's "passing". Eames and Goren "took a tumble" a few weeks before he "died". I hope that makes sense. And, well…I was going to just make this an angst-based fan fiction but for some reason I changed my mind. Mostly because like most of you probably, I couldn't leave Bobby dead for long so I changed the plot. Actually, I changed it a whole lot…I'm making it partly angst and partly supernatural. (You'll see why that is after you read it.) Hopefully, that doesn't make you shy away…I'm trying the best I can. 

Apologies: 1) Sorry if it took so long. I had lots of homework and finals to worry about. Now that school's out for the summer, I'll be updating a bunch (and hopefully finishing some) of my stories. 2) Sorry to all those who were confused about the pregnancy…I was too. 3) Sorry to all those who don't like the new direction this story has taken. It just happened.

Thanks: To all those who offer good reviews and support, I really appreciate it. It makes me happy so I work a hell of a lot faster. 

Miscellaneous: There are lyrics to two songs used in this chapter. "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty and "Fill Me up" by Staind (my personal favorite). That means I don't own them…I wish all the songs I wrote were just as good. 

Now that's all settled, here's the story:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journal of Robert Goren

By CJSpooks (AKA the Major Spaz)

Chapter 4, Part 1: Nothing Important Happened Today

Eames sighed. It was raining outside, quite fiercely if she had say in it. This was just a continuation of the rest of the week's weather pattern. 

"This weather is really fucked up." Deakins said when he came in. 

Her desk was full of paperwork and so was her partner's. Her partner, Detective Bryce Cosocki, was socializing elsewhere. He was a great detective, but not much of a shoulder to cry on. He didn't care much for Eames's constant morbid comments or evil glares when he spoke badly of the late Robert Goren. He was such a jerk at times. 

Eames opened up her desk drawer slowly. She needed an aspirin, her head felt as if it were going to pop. She rummaged through the contents. Mostly there was nothing but a file folder, a few pictures of her parents, Bobby, and herself, an old birthday card, and her journal. _No aspirin…damn bastard partner must've swiped it._ –Eames thought.

She took out her journal and leafed through the previous entries. They all read: _Nothing Important Happened Today _scribbled over and over on the page. After Bobby left…her life seemed to melt into a crappy goo. It wasn't as happy and satisfying as it once was. It would never be again…without him. Even with her baby daughter she didn't feel right. It wasn't really a family…without the daddy, being Bobby. Especially when Bobby was the one who felt so strongly that families shouldn't get by without a daddy. _Shit, I need to let him go. He's not coming back…ever. He's gone. He doesn't exist to me anymore. –_She wrote in the journal under today's date. 

As she was completing the rest of her paperwork, Jane came over and handed her something. "What's this?" –Eames asked

"Don't know…it's just addressed to you." –Jane replied before walking away. 

Eames shrugged as she studied the envelope. It was not handwritten. It was printed up somewhere, like at Kinko's. She hesitated a few more seconds before opening it. She then began to read:

Dearest Alex,

__

All day

Staring at the ceiling making

Friends with shadows on my wall

All night

We've been apart for so long. I've been trying to count the minutes until we are reunited. _  
_

I'm hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good  
For something

I might as well be going completely insane without you. You keep me sane and completely real. I mean all that.

Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a   
Breakdown  
I don't know why 

I may not be okay right now. I'm feeling a little sick. I'm not in too much pain. I guess there's something wrong with me. I just need to see you. Then you'll tell me it's okay.

__

I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be 

I'm thinking I need to get some help now. That's why I went away for awhile. Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll be back…

I appreciate all you've done. I heard what you said at the cemetery. It was quite a shocker. How's our daughter? Is she all right? Most importantly, are you going to be okay? I'm really incredibly worried about you. I hope everything is okay. I may not sound like myself, you will know why.

It wasn't signed. _'Of course it wasn't…it was just a joke. It had to be…Bobby was not alive and writing letters to her. And he was certainly not communicating beyond the grave. That wouldn't be right.'_ –Eames thought. She shook her head and went back to her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2: Parental Guidance 

Eames arrived home in a stupor. It was a little freaky…the letter she received. It was in the same style that Bobby wrote in his journals. But yet it could not be…or could it? Could he have faked his own death and not told her, Deakins, and Carver…and everyone else in his life? He was sure intelligent enough to pull off something that elaborate. But why do it? What the hell was he doing in all the time that he was gone? Was he playing around with her emotions or was there an actual purpose to all this crap? Shut up, Eames thought, you're scaring yourself. And your imagination is running a little too wild. Was she under the influence of something, or has she been watching way too many movies? 

She quickly checked the time and decided that it was a good time for her to pick up the baby from her parents' house. She needed some time to think and take care of the baby. 

Twenty minutes later, Eames arrived at the front door of her parent's house. She rang the bell and almost immediately her mom answered. "Hey Mom." 

"Hello honey. Alex, come right in. Your dad has the baby in the living room."

Eames followed her mother to the living room and sat don on the old couch. Her father looked about ten years younger when playing with his granddaughter. Eames sighed. It was quite nice seeing the old timers so happy. The former cop looked up and noticed his daughter sitting on the couch. "Alex, it's time to let the baby go already?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why don't you stay awhile? We're going to have dinner."

Eames was about to protest when her stomach growled suddenly. And the aroma from the kitchen smelled _good_. "Okay. I have nowhere to go."

When they settled down in the dining room, her mother began to say grace. "Thank you O Lord for the gifts we are about to receive. Bless us all who sit around this table."

Eames put in a silent prayer of strength for herself, safety for the baby, and one for the soul of Bobby Goren. 

"Amen." –They all said and began to eat. 

After dinner over a cup of coffee, she decided to discuss the letter with her parents. "Mom, Dad, can I tell you something?"

"Of course. What is it? Are you in trouble?" –Her mom asked.

"Is it the job? I know it can be kind of rough." –Her father asked.

"No, it's just…I got this letter at work today. It was addressed to me with no indication of where it came from."

"What did it say?" –Both of them asked instantly.

"It said some things that I find…quite unbelievable. I don't believe it was written by…It just sounded like it was written by…"

"Your partner, Goren, right?" –Her father asked.

"Yeah…but he's dead, I know that. It seemed like real."

"Do you believe that it was him? That he's still out there, Alex?" –Her mother touched her hand as she said this. 

"I don't know. I guess…It seems impossible."

"Then find out what it is or isn't. You're a cop after all…you can do some _snooping_ to figure out the writer of the letter." –her father said.

"Yeah…I'm going to do it. I'm going to find out the truth behind all this crap." –Eames said as she picked up the baby and got ready to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 3: Fill Me Up

Later that night, Eames tucked the baby into her crib and relaxed on the couch for some TV before bed. She picked up the remote and started surfing for something to keep her mind off of things. She landed the sci-fi channel and ended up watching a rerun of an X-Files episode. It was one where Mulder had left to go into hiding while Scully was left to care for the baby. Eames sat up abruptly, stunned. This story arc somewhat mirrored her situation. Bobby was…AWOL, somewhere and she was in her apartment with their baby. 

"My God! My life is a fucking drama! What's next, Bobby was abducted by aliens all along? Did they do tests on him and he died…but now he's alive! What the hell?" –Eames said loudly, waking the baby.

Eames ran to the nursery and picked the baby up. "I'm sorry. I really am. Your mother is a major sucker…and your father is a crazy fool. Great parents you have, kid."

The baby slowly drifted back to sleep after this truth and Eames decided to get ready for bed herself. She continued to wash her face, brush her teeth, change into her pajamas, and check the locks on her door. When she did so, she realized that a letter had been slipped under her door. It was in the same printed style as the other letter she had received earlier. Eames walked slowly back to her bedroom as she read aloud:

Alex,

As I can tell, you are well. I hope you haven't dismissed my other letter as a joke and thrown it out. You're very good at playing in denial. Don't be blind to this sign. I want you to find me, my love. I want you to use your great skill as a detective. I want you to show Deakins and Carver…they may not believe it all either. Oh, I heard about your new partner…Bryce Cosocki. Tell him to expect a little surprise from me, when I get back. I know what he's said about me…he's a son of a bitch (and a mother fucking cock sucker! Excuse me, sorry). 

Here's a special note for you:

__

I just had to let you know  
cuz I don't always let it show

I really need to let you know how much you mean to me.

  
_You give me needed room to grow  
and I just had to tell you so_

I hope you understand how I'm feeling. I hope you're not furious with me for leaving unexpectedly without letting you know. When I get back, I'll explain it all. I promise never to leave you again.   
  
_You fill me up,  
you're in my veins_

We are one in the same…you complete my emptiness. 

__

  
A look could take my breath away

I love everything about you. Your beauty stuns me all the time. 

__

  
And all these things, you give away

You sacrifice so much and you still stick by me, even though many people have warned you about me.

__

  
Sometimes I take for granted

When I first met you, I knew there was a connection. Though, I never really cared to acknowledge your presence. I'm sorry I didn't before.

  
_It's just like poetry inside to hear you breathing by my side_

I remember the night we spent together so well, like it was yesterday. I lay awake listening to your breathing that night. It was so soothing to me. I felt so safe and sane. I felt as if my demons could not hurt me then.

__

  
Like I'm in heaven and I've died

I would've been happy to die right then and there, so peaceful, demon free, and content beyond measure.

__

  
So glad you're with me for this ride

Alex, without you there at my side on all the cases we've solved, I probably would have gone crazy.

__

  
I see your face to start my day

When you entered the office every morning. My heart felt a little lighter. You always made me feel different.

__

  
Makes my all bad dreams go away

Just thinking of you now makes my demons hide from sight. You are the light that heals me.

__

  
And all the stupid games we play

I remember all the times we've pulled pranks on each other and fought because of stupid comments between friends…

__

  
Wouldn't have it any other way

Those are my happiest moments. My life seems to begin and end with you…time and everything else has no meaning when I'm with you. 

Love,

Bobby (the "Crazy Fool")

Eames gasped suddenly. How the hell did he know about that? She has just mentioned it to the baby…Was he here? Was he nearby? Did she feel anything? Eames tried to pull herself back to reality. There was still chance that this was just a joke to get her hopes up. 

She needed proof that he was still alive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 4: Proof in the pudding

Two days later, Eames stood with Deakins, Carver, the M.E. and a group of contractors. They were all helping to exhume the coffin that was supposed to be holding Bobby Goren's body. When she had showed Deakins and Carver the letters and her explanation, they seemed skeptical. Carver deemed it a prank on her emotions and Deakins doubted the scenario of Goren alive heavily. But, with Eames' constant insistence and the "threat" that the whole situation would be told to the commissioner and the District Attorney's Office (which may lead to the cancellation of pensions for the both of them), Deakins and Carver let her disturb the grave. 

But the day before they were to, Deakins arranged to again question the man charged with Goren's murder, who was awaiting trial. That lead to a four-hour string of lies, deception, and nothing but bull shit, according to the captain. Though, he did say that the man said, "Detective Goren is not really dead. He is born again." Carver argued that it was hearsay and Eames quipped that they were not in a damn courtroom. 

Now, they were all gathered to the opening of the casket. The M.E. stepped forward to open the casket. She put on her gloves and mask, "Everyone cover your noses, unless you're used to something like this." Everyone cringed and complied immediately. Eames braced herself for the outcome. _Whatever is in there (or not) is what fate intended._ -She thought as she struggled to breathe normally. It was too stressful. She needed to know _now_.

The M.E. gasped as she opened the lid. Eames, Deakins, and Carver peered inside. It was empty and there did seem to be traces of hair and fibers, which meant that Bobby had once been inside. "Oh God, this is getting more and more complicated." –Eames said quietly. 

To be continued… 

  
Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling…mostly typos. I'm slow that way…

Please review…I happen to really like this chapter. Tell me what you think. I promise not to let you wait so long for the next installment.   



	5. I don't get it, soon is not enough, too ...

Oh wow, It's chapter 5 (!) of this story already? Jeez…where has my brain been for all of this so far? I guess the plot bunnies possessed me when I wrote this. That would explain the oddities. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't think this story too weird now that I've regenerated it. 

Oh, I may take some advice and write "filler" chapters for this story when I have it somewhat resolved (i.e. the night that Bobby and Alex spent together, Alex's pregnancy, the baby, how everyone else felt about it, and where the heck Goren was in detail). 

Please Review! It always means a lot to me that people are actually interested in my work. I try my best to keep the story going and to make it interesting to read. Well, here goes…

Journal of Robert Goren

By CJSpooks the Major Spaz

Chapter 5, Part 1: I don't get it!

Eames, Deakins, and Carver drove back to One Police Plaza to talk. After exhuming the coffin, the M.E. took samples to be tested in the lab. Once the three were settled in the Captain's office, Deakins spoke first.

"Is this some kind of sick joke played by Goren?"

Carver took off his glasses and started to clean them with a handkerchief. "It seems that he's pulled off quite the disappearing act."

"What're we going to do?" –Eames asked her boss.

"I guess we have two options, sit tight or try finding him ourselves." –Deakins replied.

"How do you suppose we do that? Where do you start with something like this?" –Eames pushed a few hairs away from her face. She looked stressed by all the new developments.

"He was dead when he went into the coffin. And now he's just missing." –Carver advised.

"I'm going to check around, sir. And I'm going to wait. He's going to try to write me a letter again." –Eames stood up, getting ready to leave.

"How are you so sure that he's going to contact you again?" –Carver asked skeptically.

"He will. I _know_ he will."- Eames said sternly. No one argued with that. Eames nodded and exited the office.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." –Deakins said.

"If he's really alive, he won't be the same man he was." –Carver added as he put his hat back on to leave. 

Part 2: Soon is not enough

Eames arrived home sometime after dark. She had dropped off the baby at her parents' for the night. She needed to wrack her brain for awhile. She needed to hear from Goren soon or else she would have nothing to start her "investigation" from. 

Eames had nothing to do in the meantime. She paced, ate a snack, watched some TV, read an old file, and wrote in her journal. _'He'll never come back to me. Things will never be the same again.' _–she thought. She shook her head to get all the negativity out of her head. She needed to trust that he'd be back. Just then, her cell phone rang from somewhere in her apartment. Eames jumped suddenly at the sound and then ran for it. She dug through her coat pocket and found it at the bottom. Calming herself she answered it, hoping in her heart that it was Bobby on the other end.

"Hello?" –She managed to get out in a croak.

"Alex." –Without a doubt, it was the one and only Bobby Goren. 

"Oh my God."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Of course not." –Eames's heart dropped. The voice sounded like him…but it wasn't _him_.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I need to tell you everything."

"I want to hear it."

"I'm coming home."

"When?" –She tried to keep calm but her voice betrayed her.

"Soon."

"Soon? Soon is not enough of a measurement, Damn it!"

"You're angry." –He sounded a little wounded by her reaction.

"No, Bobby. I just wish you'd come home right now."

"Don't worry. But Alex, I need you to be ready to listen the moment I get through the door. I have quite a story to tell."

"I'll be ready."

"How's everyone."

"Mostly thinking you're dead…or that you have a sick sense of humor. Deakins and Carver are skeptical."

"If I were in their position, I would be too."

"Come back."

"I will."

"Bye, Bobby."

"Bye, Alex."

They hung up at the same moment. Eames held the phone for awhile, thinking. The conversation had no point except to verify that he was still alive. He sounded a little…different. His words seemed too formal and_ forced_. She sighed and made her way to bed. 

Part 3: Too Close

Major Case Squad

Captain Deakins's office 

Deakins tapped his fingers on his blotter. "He called you?"

"Yes, sir." –Eames replied as she sat up straighter in her chair. 

"What did he say?"

"Not much. It seemed a little weird."

"Why is that?"

"He seemed changed."

"Maybe he is. I don't think he'll be the same man we all knew. Especially since he was dead and then disappeared to God knows where." 

Eames said nothing. She was suddenly concerned that their relationship, professional and personal, would be completely different from what it once was. 'Great, now you've done it, Alex. You've gotten too close. You're too attached to him now that you won't be able to let the man go when he gets back. The old Goren is probably never coming back.'-Eames thought. At this she began to cry softly. Deakins, being the man he was, went around his desk to comfort her with a hug. He may not know what she was thinking, but he could guess it had something to do with Goren.

Part 4: Found

Alex Eames's apartment

Eames played with the baby in her crib. "You know, you have your father's eyes." –she whispered, "I never noticed that before." 

Eames picked the baby up carried her to the kitchen. "We're going to get some milk, okay? You'll love it, very gourmet…straight from a sophisticated cow probably named Bessie." She went into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. Then, she stuck the bottle in the microwave to make it warm. 

A knock came at the door. She answered it. It was Deakins, looking very worried. 

"Sir? What is it?" 

"They found him."

"Who?"

"They found Goren."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's just a little disoriented."

"Where is he?"

"At the office. He only wants to talk to you."

"I can't right now. I have to feed the baby and then change her. Then I…"

"No time, Eames. You need to talk to him now."

"All right. I need someone to watch her while I…"

"I'll do it."

"Really, sir?"

"I'm her "uncle", right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Go."

Eames smiled to Deakins as she let him take the baby. Bobby and her were going to be reunited at last.

Part 5: Shivering

Major Case Squad Office

Questioning room

Goren sat at the table. 'Wrong side, Bobby. Aren't you supposed to be asking the questions?' –he thought. He hoped Eames would get here soon. He needed to confide in someone quickly…he felt as if he were going to pop. Then, he saw her. She looked as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. She was wearing an old ABBA T-shirt, tight jeans, and sneakers. The "at home" looked good on her. A little _too good_, he thought, as he restrained himself from listening to his pants which were telling him to take her right then and there. He shook his head waited for her to say something. He had been dreaming of her every night since he had been away…the wait was unbearable, though only a few seconds long. 

"Bobby. Are you all right?" –She asked.

"I'm fine. I want to tell you everything."

"I'm listening." 

And he poured out his soul. He told her about how the unknown assailant attacked him. Then about when he had died physically and his spirit had left behind his body. He had watched the funeral and he had spent his days wandering and watching over her. And suddenly, life was given back to him by technicality. He wasn't supposed to be dead…not for a long time. He was supposed to stay with Eames on Earth and be her "living guardian angel". God or fate brought him back to Earth a few weeks ago and he had been trying to get back to New York ever since. 

Eames listened to the almost unbelievable story in silence. She didn't know what to make of it. It seemed more "out there" than any of the X-Files episodes she had ever seen. She suddenly wished that this were some sort of elaborate hoax or a weird life-like dream. When he was finished and somewhat satisfied with it, he looked into her eyes for something. She returned his gaze and then realized that he was shivering violently. 

"Bobby…"

"Alex, there's something wrong with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…" –Was all that he could make out before he fell out of the chair, unconscious. 

Eames screamed for help and jumped out of her seat to check if he were all right. He was breathing and had a pulse…but something _did_ seem wrong. Before she could speculate, other detectives rushed in with paramedics. They tended to Goren and rushed to bring him to the nearest hospital. Eames said she'd follow soon. She walked to her desk, plopped down in her chair, and sighed heavily. Goren was alive and "home"…why didn't she feel something? Eames suddenly noticed an envelope on her blotter. It was in Goren's handwriting and addressed to her. She picked it up, shocked. 

To be continued…

Goren's home but, now there's other weird things going on. Is he behind it all? Or is someone else taking over? And, does his crazy story have some basis? 

Stay tuned for the next installment of "Journal of Robert Goren"! 

Don't forget to Review!


	6. Secrets and Insanity, Help Me

I hope you all are happy with how this story is going. I guess you are if you're still reading this. Anyway, it's another chapter with another twist, I think. 

********************************************************************************************

Journal of Robert Goren

By CJSpooks the Major Spaz 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Secrets and Insanity

Eames still sat at her desk with the letter in hand. Goren handwrote it. She was afraid to read it. She really didn't know what to do. Goren's unexpected "homecoming" and his confession struck an odd chord within her. He was changed…and she didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. It didn't make sense. None of it did. Was there something she was missing? 

She took a few deep breaths and started to read:

****

Alex,

I am writing this at a different time in my life. By the time you read this, something odd has occurred. Don't tell me, I must have passed out. How do I know this? It's my entire fault. I'm…just confused, hurt, and sick. I needed to write this letter before it comes out in a bad way. A few days before I "died", I went to the doctor. He diagnosed me with a mild form of schizophrenia. I think I passed out from my medication and exhaustion. But, you have to believe me; I didn't make up the story. I really did die and was born again. I came back to be with you. Please trust me on this. 

Bobby

Eames sat thinking. This was not good. This was not happening. It was all just a confused dream. It was just crazy and wrong. She needed the truth…_now_. Eames went to the hospital to see if Goren was awake. 

********************************************************************************************

Goren sat up in his hospital bed with a jolt. Another nightmare, he thought. He couldn't stop all these misplaced feelings and visions he was having. He needed to take his medication or the demons that haunted him will take over. He shivered suddenly. The shadows must be against him…everything was something else. It wasn't real. He was becoming his worst fear. All that he tried to do to make it stop, it didn't matter now. His mind flashed so many things from his life: reading hundreds of books, getting beaten up by bullies, having his father yell at him, cases won by analyzing the many layers of people's minds, making people cry, seeing Eames laugh, seeing his mother at Carmel Ridge, looking at Van Gogh paintings, and eating dinner with old flames…

Goren felt as if his brain were exploding from overload. He shivered again…and he grabbed his head, trying to make them stop. It didn't work. They kept coming. They kept coming…Goren screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Eames finally got to the hospital, she found out that Goren had been moved to the psychiatric ward. The nurses said that he had some kind of screaming fit, he wouldn't take his medication, and he was talking to "the evil shadows" on the wall. The doctor said that he was going to stay there for awhile until they can figure out ho to treat him because the drugs weren't working so well. Eames walked down the quiet hall. All the other patients seemed to be sleeping. She reached his room and opened the door. Goren was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down, in deep thought. The lights were turned dim. From where she was standing at the door, he looked horrible and agitated, like all the psychos in movies she had seen. It was quit disturbing seeing him like this. She shuddered as he looked up slowly. She realized that he was squinting at the light she had brought in. She whispered, "sorry", as she closed the door and stood waiting for him to acknowledge her. He just sat there, looking at her like she was his prey. She sat in the chair that was at the foot of the bed and spoke, 

"Are you all right?"

He said nothing. She tried again, "Bobby?"

Goren got up slowly and walked over to her. She looked him in the eye. He kneeled before her and searched her eyes for something. 

"Are you okay?" –She asked him, "What are you looking for?"

"Is it you?" –He asked plainly.

"Yes. It's me."

He nodded and hugged her suddenly. "Help me, Alex."

"What?"

"They're coming for me."

"Who?"

"The ones who took me from you before."

"You said you died before."

"Yes…but they shadows kept me away when I was given my life again."

"They kept you away from me?"

"Yes. They are going to hurt me again."

"Bobby…I…" –Eames really was speechless at what Goren was saying. He was insane. Should she play along and believe what he is saying? He really wanted her to help. She said nothing, hoping he wouldn't ask again.

"Please…help me." –He said with a little more persistence.

Eames didn't like this situation at all. It was too complicated and out of control. She felt as if she were being pulled in so many different directions at once. It was not easy on her heart. She decided to play along until she could get some guidance. "What do you want me to do?"

"They're afraid of you. They know you can beat them."

"So…I…"

Goren stood u and pulled Eames out of the chair to join him. He looked around and kissed her, passionately. Eames's mind was screaming for her to pull away quickly. But, her heart and everything else were telling her to keep kissing him. Eames felt oddly about it…her body felt as if it were melting. Her whole being soon felt at bliss with this turn of events. She felt as if they were back in her apartment that night, the night they had slept together. It was magical. After what felt like an eternity, Goren ended the kiss. He walked slowly to the bed and picked up a small notebook. 

"I wrote you a poem…while I was gone." –He said as he flipped a few pages in the notebook. "I'm going to read it to you."

"Okay." Eames sat back down.

"My Light, By Bobby Goren. 

My dear light shines from heaven. 

She is with me always, in any form. 

Her human form, I cherish the most. 

She is quick to action, and to speak for justice.

The toughness of her bravado keeps everyone on their toes. 

She never disappoints and strives to be better than ever. 

She comforts and curses unlike no other. 

She seems unreal when she is with me. 

Her skill and intelligence floors me. 

Her love and beauty embrace me. 

She taught me to love. 

She kept me sane. 

She is my constant and touchstone. 

She is my soul. 

She is my one and only. 

She kicks ass and is respected by many. 

She makes evil demons cry for their mommies.

She is my light and my greatest treasure. 

I love her more than anything else in the universe. 

I just wanted to let her know the truth."

Eames was at a state of shock. "Oh Bobby. That was beautiful. Thank you."

"No, thank you for being there."

********************************************************************************************End of Chapter 6 

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************************

Please Review…I need motivation and support before I continue. (Actually I need someone to give me an extra nudge to finish this story up soon.)


	7. Figure 09

Thanks to all those who are still reading this and have reviewed. You guys have pushed me…if not for that little nudge, I would've left this story unfinished at chapter two. Oh, I hope I can end this on the right note. Ah! I need some luck!

Note: The lyrics from Linkin Park's "Figure.09" are used in this chapter. I hope it adds to the story.

I don't own any of the characters in this story. (I take it back. I own Bobby's "demons"! I'm evil that way.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journal of Robert Goren

By CJSpooks AKA the Major Spaz!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Figure.09 

Goren watched sadly as Eames left him. She said that she had to go get the baby from her parents and that it's been an unusual day. He agreed that rest would be the best thing for the both of them. Still, he missed her company. He did not like to be seen as one of "them" "Them" being those who were also plagued by demons. Now he knew how his mother felt stuck at Carmel Ridge…alone in her head. He shivered. The feeling was not pleasant. Goren sighed and settled himself in to sleep. This was going to be a long night. 

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~

Goren felt himself fall off of a cliff. He landed somewhere on his back in the abyss. He could not get up nor he didn't even try to. This was a test…he needed to pass or he'd die. He heard the voices speaking to him. He spoke back.

Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them

"I've been trying to stop these delusions and thoughts that I've been having for such a long time. The pain was too much for me to bear."

__

Sometimes I wonder why this is happening

"Is it my fault that this is happening? Did I do something wrong?"

It's like nothing I can do will distract me when

"I took up being a detective because saving the world and solving all the puzzles was somewhat helping me with this problem. But it soon was too much for me to bear. It was pulling me closer an closer to the abyss."

__

I think of how I shot myself in the back again

"Doing what I do is like an automatic death sentence. I knew it would catch up to me sometime. I knew that I wasn't invincible. They…you…were always with me."

'Cause infinite words I could say

"I could get myself out of it. It's odd. In an interrogation room, I had such a way with words. I could easily make the most hardened person cry. It was too easy for me then. But…when it struck, I couldn't do anything. I was speechless."

I put all the pain you gave to me on display

"I realized that you were the reason I was so tortured inside. You caused me so much pain. I wanted to be normal. I couldn't be that. It was you who had done this to me. I blamed you for everything. You were the monster."

But didn't realize

Instead of setting it free

I took what I hated and made it a part of me

"I should've just let it all go. I wasn't capable of letting go such strife. I held it close and tried to become acquainted with pain. I took all the hate and anger I felt towards you and made it a part of my soul."

It never goes away

"It's always there, embedded into my psyche."

And now

You've become a part of me

"You're now what I hold inside. Everything I am."

You'll always be right here

"I'll always keep you close."

You've become a part of me

"You are also what makes up me."

You'll always be my fear

"You ripped out my heart and soul…shredded my mind to pieces. Your words haunt and wound me. I fear you because…you are fear."

I can't separate myself from

What I've done

"For reasons beyond my comprehension, I can't stand back and watch myself die with the pain. I am unable to run away from this. I need to confront it."

I've given up a part of me

"I've wasted a lot of my life for you all."

__

I've let myself become you

"I've let myself become you."

Goren felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his soul. He had passed the test. He listened for any voices. There was only sweet silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~

Goren awoke the next morning, refreshed. It didn't matter to him that he was in the hospital anymore. He just needed to talk to Eames. He felt invigorated…he felt fully alive. The demons were not going to hurt him anymore. He was sure that he was cured. He just needed someone to vouch for him. He grabbed his small notebook. He wrote:

'Another day…unlike no other… I just woke up from the test of a lifetime. I passed and the demons have been defeated. I came to terms with the pain. It does not rule me anymore. I realized that it came from bottling it all inside. It was really disturbing. I need to tell someone of my newfound glory and happiness. My soul is free as a bird right now. I am happy and in love. It is what changed me. I am cured.'

Goren sighed and continued writing.

'Pain and fear come in many forms. For me, it came in the form of my mother and her schizophrenia. It also came from Deakins and all the cases he has sent me to solve. It came from Carver and all the criminals he put away. It came from all the criminals I've interrogated. It came from Nicole Wallace/Elizabeth Hitchens…she struck something inside that hurt me. It also came from the woman I love…my Alex. I was hurt and in so much pain, keeping the secret from her. She helped me get through life…and I took on her demons as well.' 

'Fear and Pain do not rule me…I am myself again.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One year later

Bobby Goren laughed as his daughter, Lane, climbed on his back. She was in her terrible twos, almost three. They were playing on the front lawn of their new house. Alex came running up from the side of the house with the hose. Bobby didn't see her coming. 

She sprayed him in the face. Spitting out the excess water, "Alex, I already took a bath."

She smiled innocently. "Oops." Lane laughed.

Bobby got up, taking his daughter off his back and holding her up. "You must have had me mistaken…Princess Laney here is the one who needs a bath."

"No!" –Lane said, shaking her head.

Alex nodded, "Daddy's right, Princess. A bath is needed…after you're all clean, we'll go out and see a movie or something."

Bobby smiled slyly, "Oh, a movie, what're we going to see?"

"It's a surprise." –Alex kissed him. "Could you bathe the princess?"

Bobby hugged his daughter and wife close. "Sure."

Alex went to the side of the house to roll up the hose. Bobby watched after her, lovingly. 

"Daddy?" –Lane said quietly.

"Yes, my darling?"

"I need a bath."

"Okay."

Bobby put his daughter down and they walked hand in hand into the house. 

The End…sort of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what do you think? Um…I'm going to write filler chapters to this story so; it's not really over yet. I still have to tie up the loose ends with a few things. I hope it ends up being finished soon. Jeez…see you later or around sometime, bye byes. 


End file.
